urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YHE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Urban Rivals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marina page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 02:31, February 8, 2010 Kudos Ive been watching you of make a huge contributoin to the site, I'm pretty sure if not for you and me it would really be almost blank, and it's really coming along, and I will keep adding additions on top of yours and i hope soon enough that the site will be ready to use by anyone who wants. Also if you want to get thougher for a game I go by Justin195 name is really ALbert. Give me a message some time i'd love to hear from you. Sincerly -23we23wesp1 23we23wesp1 23we23wespl: Thanks for the kind comment and I look forward to what more can be done. Admin. You seem to do the most work on the website at the moment so would you like me to make you an admin. I have made you an admin. (make saw you don't abuse your powers or i will remove them) --Aaa-battery1 15:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Proposition Hey YHE, I was actually wondering if you knew any good way to make a timeline of each character/clan that came out over the years along with when characters became Cr's. I've been passively playing UR for about 3 to 4 years now so I'm not sure on a lot of that information but is there any logbook or site history that might state those days? If you know of anything I would be happy to create said timeline for the wiki. Thanks, Kyle Actually I just started to notice character pages, I guess I missed the release date part on them :P Layout Great work on the entire Wiki i didn't know if you wanted to use the same template i am using so the wiki has a same feel. Just the only i use doesn't have so many strong lines Hey Hey, glad to see you back. Was boring here without you and a lot of characters needed pages done. Also, we were recently hacked by some S.O.B., so glad to see you and Silverfaust back. Fellow UR player, Kunnaki I think that Bella Ld's page has a lot of errors in it............ the clan (it shows Nightmares), the stats and the artist. Or is it just my computer that shows the misinformations in the page? When I try to edit it the page code (I dont really know what to call that "code thing" that shows up when you edit a page..... I'm just new with the editting thing) the clan shows Montana but when I try to look at the results it still shows the misinformations................. so does it show on you account or computer? Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sargh Hey dude, I think you need to check out the Sargh page. Someone messed it up, and now his info doesn't look right. Thanks. Krung Krung's clan are errated!Krung is a Vortex,it isn't a Nightmare,!I can't edit it,can you edit Krung? Thanks very much :D Heegrn Hey dude, Heegrn's stats need editing. They say is she is part of the Nightmare clan. The same is happening with Neloe's. Thanks. Gina Glitt Gina Glitt's stats are wrong. They have her as part of the Nightmare's. Thanks. Herman Herman's stats need fixing. Like all the others, they're saying he's part of the Nightmare. Thanks. News archive. Is it possible for you to leave the news archives for me. Im trying to put all the urban rivals news threads there but when you updates it it confused me because i couldn't see where i got up to. Aaa-battery1 13:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Jatuya Jautya's stats are wrong.He is a Sakhrom,not a Nightmare. This is a message to everyone who keeps posting "????? stats are wrong" it would be easyer for you to change it yourself then to keep asking us. If you edit didn't work it means that the template is contradicting your edits so delete the template and it will work. Aaa-battery1 16:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Jautya is a protect page.I can't edit it. *Its not you should be able to edit it. Aaa-battery1 15:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) hi i try to get fhtagn and level him up to sumbit! Yes! more 14 damge and i am sumbit Hi YHE, i have a question is it possible to have a background for pages in this wiki so it would be more eye pleasing and about the stats portion of a character's page i think it needs some makeover to make it look more organized, im just suggesting the decisions are still up to you. Rhypher (talk) 06:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Rhypher Hi YHE why dont you take a look at gretchen's page i've added something new there tell me what you think of it,, thanks Rhypher (talk) 07:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Rhypher i would like to be an admin because i really want to improve this wiki.Rhypher (talk) 06:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Rhypher New Artist I think you added the same artist twice. The artist known as 'Gildas Le Roch' who drew Bublgmm, he's 'Blek'. So, do I delete the page with his real name or just leave it as it is?